


Rocky Road Ice Cream

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Max the dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader's ice cream tub is always empty.





	Rocky Road Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - susiephalange
> 
> Request - Could you please please please write a Frank Castle/Reader fic, sort of cantered around his softer side? Like, he's still a huge badass who reins fire upon Hell's Kitchen, but he seriously loves your favourite ice cream flavour. It always seems to be almost empty in the apartment, and one night you find him in the act? Or something. I'm just dying for fluffy Frank fics.

You knew Frank was The Punisher. You'd found out after a few months of knowing him. 

 

It all started when he would always turn up with new injuries along with the silliest of excuses. However, when you confronted him, he didn't lie. He poured out the truth and the man you'd come to know and the Punisher became one and same.

 

No one would ever imagine that he would be such a sweetheart. He saved a dog, after all, so he had a soft spot for animals. 

 

* * *

 

"Again?" You groaned as Frank broke the windowpane as he fell inside

 

"Why not just use the door? You have the key," You said as you helped him to the couch and saw the latest injuries 

 

"Can't do that, sweetheart," Frank grunted 

 

"Yeah, I know," You shot, " _They'll follow me and then you'll be in danger_ ", You mimicked him 

 

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. He knew how much it drove you crazy that he was out every night but it wasn't that what scared you. You were always worried what would happen if there would come a night when he doesn't return. 

 

"Well, can you just be careful for once," You scolded him 

 

It was becoming routine, to be honest. Him reigning down on Hell's Kitchen and you telling him every time to just be more careful. 

 

"If I was careful then I'd be home," He grunted a laugh and you rolled your eyes 

 

"I know," You resigned, "But I worry, Frank," 

 

His rough hand reached out to you, a thumb caressing your cheek, "I know, Y/N," Frank gave a smile, or what would be considered a smile

 

This time his face was badly bruised. A broken nose, again. You'd almost lost track of how many times you'd had to set it. 

 

You weren't a medical practitioner but living with Frank made you well aware of all these things. 

 

"Get some sleep," You whispered as you got up, "I have to go to work," 

 

You left your home with a sleeping Frank, cuddled up in bed with Max sleeping at his feet. 

 

You loved seeing him this way. He always looked so  _human_  when he was asleep. 

 

* * *

 

"Frank," You called out as you looked into the freezer that night

 

"What," He came out of the bathroom, smelling fresh and clean of all dirt and blood

 

"Did you eat my ice cream," You asked as you looked at the empty tub 

 

"Have you seen me eat it," Frank sat down as Max pattered around his feet

 

"No, but it's finished again," You said thoughtfully 

 

"Get another pint, sweetheart," He told you and you nodded

 

You went for a quick ice cream run before going to bed

 

* * *

 

You sat at your desk, lost in thought as you absentmindedly filed paperwork at Nelson And Murdock's

 

"What's wrong Y/N," Matt's voice pulled you out of your trance

 

"Nothing," You sighed

 

"You know he knows that it's not nothing and that's why he's asking," Foggy said loudly from across the room  

 

"Is everything alright between you and... Frank," Matt asked carefully 

 

"What," You said quickly, "No, we're fine, he's amazing," 

 

"Then," Matt probed once more

 

"I keep forgetting stuff," You sighed, "I think I'm losing my mind,"

 

"That's not true," Foggy said

 

"Foggy's right," Matt said sternly, "Your work is almost always perfect,"

 

"No, it's the small things," You rolled your eyes, "Like, I forget that I've finished my ice cream and I always find the tub the empty," 

 

"Rocky Road?" Matt laughed as he asked and you said yes

 

"Why don't you go home early today," Matt said softly 

 

"You're right," You buried your face in your hands, "I'm just over thinking this. I probably need some rest," 

 

"Agreed," Foggy chuckled, "Pretty sure Frank's got you busy all night," 

 

Your cheeks flushed at that comment 

 

"What Foggy means is that he probably comes late at night and you might need to patch him up at times," Matt began, "That's why you aren't getting proper sleep," 

 

"Sure," Foggy snorted

 

* * *

 

You figured that Frank would be asleep this early in the evening, so you entered your apartment as quietly as humanly possible

 

You softly placed the keys in a bowl and took off your shoes, so your feet won't make too much noise

 

"You've been eating my ice cream!" You exclaimed as you saw Frank on the sofa in boxers, eating from the tub with Max sleeping on his lap, he clearly didn't think you'd be home so soon

 

If you had to describe this moment, no one would ever believe you because of a sight so rare. Frank Castle looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

 

"You let me think I was going crazy," You ranted while you paced around as you took off your jacket and your socks 

 

You kept talking about how you thought you were going into early age dementia just because you couldn't keep track of your frozen dessert

 

Suddenly you heard a roar of laughter that stopped you in your tracks 

 

Frank walked to where you stood, "I love everything you enjoy," He said as he pushed your hair behind your ear, "It was a li'l funny for you to look for your ice cream," He grunted a laugh 

 

"Why not just tell me," You groaned

 

"I liked watching you fuss over it," He gave a crooked smile that melted your heart 

 

"I thought I was going crazy," You repeated but you laughed this time as the absurdity of the situation dawned on you

 

Frank's calloused hand caressed your face as his other arm wrapped you into a hug

 

"You smell like rocky road ice cream," You whispered as you breathed him in

 

"I bet I taste like it too," Frank said suggestively as he leaned in to kiss you

 

You feel him smiling through the kiss as his lips met yours

 

"You really do," You mumbled into the kiss 

 

He really did taste like your favourite ice cream

 

Maybe that's why you fell in love a little more in that moment

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.  
> I live for your feedback <3


End file.
